


Wedding in Apocalypse

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Doubt, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request from ohmyitsfaith from Tumblr: "Hi! I recently started reading your stories and they're amazing! I was wondering if you could write a Five x Reader story where they're stuck in the apocalypse and after years of falling in love and then dating, they decide that maybe they never get out of the post-apocalyptic world so they get married? And maybe Delores is the one who is officiating them? I don't know, my brain works in mysterious ways."
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Kudos: 2





	Wedding in Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Inside a destroyed building which used to be a library of some sort, Y/N stirred the hot noodle soup in the pot with the spoon she found years ago. She was lucky to find a pack of noodles in the debris of a kitchen in a restaurant. 

Twenty years ago, Five had a heated argument with his father while they were having breakfast. Vanya stopped him from getting further but he insisted. As a result, he ran away. Y/N, who was having breakfast with them because Reginald invited her, excused herself before chasing him despite the others calling out for her. She wouldn’t let her crush leave while she stayed behind.

She was able to catch up on him with the help of her telekinesis. She blocked his way with objects so he would slow down his pace. Eventually, they found themselves stuck in a post-apocalyptic world and discovered his siblings lying down in the debris, completely dead.

In their first years, she had no idea what to do. Thankfully, Five knew what to do. They scavenged many places for food, water, clothes and anything that is useful. They took shelter in the ruins of the library. The first thing they did there was to find a way to get back to his siblings in 2019 so the apocalypse would be avoided. Y/N wasn’t as intelligent as Five but she managed to help him with the equations. It was hard at first but they pulled through it since they have each other.

Five has been good to her throughout the years. When they were short in food or water supply, he would always volunteer to skip eating or drinking so she can have it all. He always looked for new clothes for her to wear. When it’s a hot day, he would stay up all night so he can fan her and he would always go out on his own for supplies so she could stay and not get dehydrated. When it’s rainy, he would make sure she wasn’t getting drenched.

He did a lot of things for her which caused Y/N’s feelings towards him strengthened. Of course, she would always disagree with his actions but she has no fight since Five never backed down from an argument. But she still helps him sometimes with her powers.

Years later, they found a mannequin. They named her Dolores and the three of them became friends. Y/N would always talk to her whenever Five’s sleeping to seek an advice of how to tell him about her feelings. She didn’t know that Five was doing the same thing whenever he gets an alone time with Dolores.

The two of them confessed their feelings ten years ago. It was the happiest day in their lives. Despite the sad reality they’re currently living, they found themselves leaning towards each other for support and hope.

Back in the present day, Y/N hummed as she prayed for the noodle soup to still taste good even though twenty years has passed. She looked beside her to see Dolores smiling at her, “Oh, you know this song too, Dolores?”

Dolores ‘nodded’, causing Y/N to smile back. “Man, I should look for a walkman and cassette tapes. Maybe I can find something that still works or Five can fix it just like what he did with other things.”

Outside the library, Five chuckled softly under his scarf. He watched his girlfriend conversed with their friend. When they were kids, he only saw her as his crush. But years passed and he fell in love with her.

She was everything that he wasn’t. Whenever he gets upset, she would comfort him. In nights he thought Y/N was sleeping, he would wake up, finding himself staring at her beautiful face after she settled his head on her lap. Every single time this happens, he would refuse to let himself sleep so he could admire her peaceful face.

She was the only person he has and she kept him sane. Without her, he doesn’t know what would’ve happened to him nor what he would’ve turned out to be.

He walked towards her which caused her to look at him. “I found more of that stuff just a couple miles away from here.” He carried the cart filled with packaged noodles and put it beside her.

She glanced at it which she squealed at, “A bunch of this will keep us full in days! I can’t believe we never found this.”

He chuckled at her cute reaction, “Me neither.” He glanced at their friend in which he sent a knowing look when Y/N focused on her cooking again. “Can I talk to Dolores in private?”

“Sure. She told me she was waiting for you anyways,” she let out a thumbs up before smiling up at him. He grabbed Dolores and they went outside their shelter.

He put her on a makeshift couch before sitting on a rubble. He took out a small box from his coat to show it to her, “You think it’s the right time, Dolores?”

He saw her nodding at him before hearing her teasing him, “You can’t chicken this one out, Five.”

He sighed, “No shit, Dolores. I am happy with Y/N but,” he looked back at his girlfriend. “I’m just afraid that she’ll…”

Despite all Y/N’s assurances that she’s happy with him, he can’t help but blame himself for dragging her into his mess. He was afraid that she was pretending all these years that she was okay with their situation. He thought that she could be acting so he wouldn’t get hurt.

_Do you regret chasing me that day, Y/N?_

It was that question he wanted to ask her for a long time. But this was his fear as well. If she says yes, he will curse himself for the rest of his life. He would rather be all alone in the post-apocalyptic world so she can live a normal life in their own timeline.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Dolores saying, “Do it. You will always be haunted with your thoughts for the rest of your life if you don’t ask her.”

He looked at her with determined eyes before nodding, “You’re right. I’ll go and ask her if she could marry me.”

  


* * *

  


Y/N hummed a different song this time as she put the noodle soup in two bowls. She would’ve put a portion in another bowl for Dolores but she insisted that they can have the rest.

After turning around to call out on Five and Dolores, she jumped at the sight of her boyfriend standing right in front of her, “Damn it, Five! Why are you so good on sneaking up on people?”

He chuckled, “Sorry about that, Y/N.”

She grabbed Five’s bowl and gave it to him, “Here. Surprisingly, it still tastes amazing.”

He looked at it then at her. He grabbed it but placed it on the mini table beside him. Y/N’s eyebrows arched at this. Five never did this when she offered him food.

“Everything alright, Five?”

She watched him take a deep breath before glancing at somewhere behind her. She turned around to look at the wall filled with Five’s handwriting. It was the same wall where he wrote his equations for them to go to 2019. There was no answer yet but they were coming closer.

“Y/N, I’ve been thinking.” She turned around to look at him, letting him continue. “What if we never get back?”

“What do you mean? Five, we’ll come back, okay?”

“No, I mean—” he closed his eyes to take a deep breath. He opened his eyes, “What if we’ll never be able to leave here? We’ve been living here for twenty years, Y/N. And despite our situation, I’m actually happy because I have you. We’re 33 already and I think we can do this, in case we never get to 2019.”

“What do you mean by this?”

Five revealed a small box to her before kneeling down on one knee. Y/N gasped, realizing what he was doing. “Y/N L/N, you’re the greatest woman I’ve ever met in my life. And I really do think I would still say the same thing even if we were not in this post-apocalyptic world. You were there for me. You always supported me, kept me sane, and reminded me that I am loved. And I hope you feel the same way since I care for you as much as you care for me. Or maybe a bit much than you.”

Y/N who was trying not to cry, playfully punch his shoulder which made them laugh. “This is not a competition, Five.”

He stared at him adoringly, “Oh, I know that, love.” He opened the box, revealing an untouched wedding ring inside. It was surprisingly clean. “And I have a question for you, Y/N. Will you marry me?”

She wiped her tears away before nodding many times. She knelt down in front of him before wrapping her arms around him. They both laugh as she kept on shouting, “Yes, Five! A million yes!”

They pulled away for him to put the ring on her finger. They hugged once again before he whispered, “Dolores said we should have the wedding right now. She’ll be the one to officiate it.”

Y/N looked at their friend who was sitting on a pile of books by the entrance, “Thank you very much, Dolores! You’re such a great friend!”

The wedding started with a calm breeze that reminded them their first meeting on a spring day. He and his siblings were on a park as part of their observation training. He saw her standing by the fountain. Their eyes locked at each other as the wind let out a calm breeze. Both were thinking the same thing: “Those eyes are the prettiest pair of eyes I’ve ever seen.” Five will cherish these memories with her forever.

Five and Y/N said their vows to each other before Dolores excitingly ‘shouted,’ “You may now kiss the bride!”

He put his right hand on her left cheek as she gazed up at him lovingly, “May I?”

“You don’t have to ask, Five,” she leaned in so their lips can meet. They danced with each other for a while before pulling away.

Five put his forehead on her shoulder with a burning sensation on his mind. He wants to ask her so badly. He looked at Dolores in which she ‘nodded’ as encouragement.

He pulled away from Y/N, just enough to see her face without their arms detaching from each other. “Y/N, I have this question in my mind that’s been bugging me for a long time. And I want to ask you about it right now.”

“What is it?

“Do you regret chasing me that day when I ran away from my family?”

This is it. The time has come. He’s now facing his fears. He watched her face turned from a shocked expression into a blank one which caused him to become nervous.

He was about to tell her to speak up when Y/N put both of her hands on his cheeks before smiling at him sweetly, “No, I don’t. And if it were to happen again, then I will keep on chasing you even if it takes forever.”

Five felt tears building up in his eyes. How can he be so lucky to be with someone like her? With those words coming out of her mouth, he was sure she loves him so much.

He then smiled back at her before leaning in to give her a peck on her lips. “I love you, Y/N.”

She wiped the tears coming out of his eyes (which he didn’t realize that they already came out) before giving him a peck on his lips as well, “I love you too, Five.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :))


End file.
